Spiritual Love Making
by GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: or ceiling fucking take your pic a inspiration of scary movie 2 including pompous pep. Enjoy this pointless smut


**Thanks for reading all your reviews give me life loads of spelling mistakes maybe because the steaming love making is making my glasses foggy XD enjoy also side note remember when you can copy and paste a story and that was it? now you have to sort the fucker out with the fonts and paragrphsbecause the stupid reboot on uploading stories has fucked up!**

* * *

><p>In the residense of Amytivlle all the lights flickered making the city look darker and even more hostile than it usual is. At the Fenton works young Danny Phantom collapsed on his bed with a grown his room filled with complete blackness. he hugged the pillows close feeling the bruises of the recent ghost attack felt known and would come back with a vengeance next thing in the morning.<p>

Danny's blue eyes fluttered closed as he brought his quilt closer to his chest before rolling over and tucking it under his arm, giving an exhausted sigh finally succumbing to sleep but as he was lifted into the Sandman's arms he was unconscious by the time Vladmir phased through the window. Vladmir's red eyes traced the room before they landed on his unsuspecting prey, he licked his lips and then hovered towards the halfling.

Vlad landed at the foot of his bed his mind was telling him no, but his core was telling him yes and if it was in his best interest he couldn't care less.

Vladmir took a shark breath and tugged at the blanket easily slipped the quilt from the lithe frame Danny shivered from the cold and turned on his back with a sigh Vlads breath halted when he saw Danny was only wearing his boxers with his usually red t-shirt, but the shirt had ridden up exposing pale flesh...littered with bruises.

Vlads eyes twitched a low growl rumbling in his throat, Danny stirred in his sleep and in a panic Vlad phased invisible only a gust of wind showed his presence Dannys blue eyes flickered open before falling back asleep again his chest rising and falling in paced breaths.

Vlad approached him slowly his fingers tracing the boys hip bone making a slow smoothing rotations Danny didn't react at first until Vlads hand moved higher to his ribcage Danny chuckled his body curling inward away from the teasing touch his laugh made Vlad smirk in amusement before he lightly caressed a nipple through cloth Dannys breath noticeable hitched his lips parted with a light flush on his face Vlad mounted the boy fingering one pink mound of flesh while licking the other Danny utured a small groan and Vlad shivered feeling the pleasure ricochet down his spine, he felt his member twitch in response to another groan and inhaled to keep his own moans from spurring forward he shivered again and to keep in control nibbled Dannys flesh.

The halflngs small breaths soon turned into pants his lips burning red Vlad imagined if he bit the boys lip it would bleed so easily, he leaned forward and peeked his blood stained lips and moved upwards he phased out of his clothes and stroked his fingers through Dannys raven coloured hair and pressed his tip to the halfas parted lips. He pushed further and moaned at he sight being invisible it only looked like Danny was yawning but the way his lips curled back and the slyvia rolling down his cheeks proved otherwise.

Dannys mouth was so soft and tight he only wanted to grab his head and fuck the boys face with no remorse but he held himself back purposly going slowly taking his time and savouring his mouth, Vlad cooed when he felt teeth lightly graze the skin he pulled out slowly before pushing back in Dannys small moans blissfully unaware spurred Vlad to go a little faster...

Dannys face was flushed his eyebrows screwed slightly made Vlad gulp his eyes never leaving the young halfas, Vlad felt him squirm beneath him Danny's own erection bringing him misery, in the state of arousal and the heat from his own body making the boy wake up in confusion.

Blue eyes opened up blearily before snapping awake he couldn't see anything for all he knew he was alone in his room sporting a tent in his boxers but he could feel something thrusting into his throat, he felt Vlads cock press inside further to the point of poking the back of his throat Danny groaned in surprise his eyes widened in alarm and stiffened when he heard the thing forcing him groan above him. Danny panted his tongue experimentally flicking upwards to decipher whether this was a dream or not and shivered when he felt the thing in his mouth pulse in reaction and he had to think, was this another tentacle ghost? but it couldn't be...he couldn't see it.

That was when it pulled out and before Danny could sigh in relief he was forced back onto the bed his shirt being ripped of and his boxers were stripped away he gasped trying to curl in on himself but Vlad grabbed his wrists and pressed them above the boys head, Vlad pushed Daniel forcefully on the bed making him bounce from the mattress until being forced back by the body on top of him, he couldn't see what was doing this to him and the only thought that passed through his clouded brain was this is a dream...

Vlads tongue poked out and licked a trail along Dannys neck into his lips Danny squirmed feeling the tongue force it's way inside feeling it flicking back and forth inside his cavern he lazily returned it his tongue battling for dominance his body stiffening at the shivers racking down his spine Vlad lifted Dannys thigh with one hand and the boy complied easily knowing it was pointless to fight in a dream.

That was until Vlad pressed three claw like fingers inside his unsuspecting hole Vlad swallowed Dannys scream forcing his fingers in deeper and spread them apart, it wasn't only two minutes before Danny was bucking and squirming in his gasp his cock a pulsing leaking mess Vlad smirked thrusting the digits in relentlessly the response all he need to push them in further he played with the thought of pushing his fist in all the way but knew Danny wouldn't be able to handle it. Yet.

He pulled out roughly Danny whined at the loss his hips raising to press something back in, he felt so empty and didn't know what he wanted until he felt something else, something much bigger slide against him he sat up breath hitching "No- you can't be seri-gya AH!" He cried out slapping his hand over his mouth when he felt Vlads member push all the way inside he heard him moan in satisfaction Vlad tensed shifting slightly from the heat,

Danny moaned his back snapping back like a bow, Vlad was surprised seeing a quivering halfling react so honestly, Danny's hips thrusted against the unseen force feeling his entrance stretch forcefully his cheeks flushed beautifully and his red lips parted to usher the half moaned half pleading "More." Vlad blinked in surprise before giving a shark tooth grin he gripped dannys legs and pushed the boy against the wall using gravity to let the boy fall onto his cock each time he thrusted upwards, the boys eyes nearly snapped out of his sockets his mouth gaped wide with nothing coming out, taking that opportunity Vlad leaned forward kissing the halfa again Danny moaned each time Vlad grunted when he thrusted his hips with unrelenting force.

Dannys legs wrapped around him meeting Vlads own thrusts his body shaking as the heat built up like a wave ready to burst forward and explode he could barely breath his eyes rolling at the top of his head "Thi- feels...good..." he was barely cohorent his words uttered in breathless pants Vlad growled grinding Danny against the wall moving the phantom boy higher until they were on the ceiling rutting forgetting about being quiet, Danny gasped on the ceiling as his world was literally turned upside down, Vlad turned him over on all fours and pushed his phalious into Dannys rectum even harder he hit those bundle of nerves making Danny scream,

Vlad slunk his claws into Dannys hips almost dropped the boy Danny fell forward in surprise when Vlad suddenly picked up the pace his he inhaled sharply in surprise "T-there just like that! Fuck me- yes, yes!" Danny begged thrusting back against Vlads cock feeling it push inside of him until the world suddenly righted itself and Danny gasped a wave of dizzy ness over came him but when he blinked he was suddenly in front of his mirror, his eyes adjusted to the dark long ago and blushed in embarrassment at his reflection his legs parted in ashamedly his throbbing cock leaking pre-cum and twitch and he saw the invisible member slip outside of his tight cavern Danny shivered and moaned and suddenly keened when he felt empty.

Suddenly the mirror started to steam, the boy frowned before gaping seeing the word 'slut' being written he only stared feeling his cock throb, he shivered his cloaded blue eyes snapping shut but his body reacted he felt more turned on than being disgusted he heard Vlad chuckle in his ear making his eyes widen before moaning in pleasure when he felt the entity tweak and play with his chest pinching them harshly Danny gasped and panted his hips twitching and moving on their own.

The foreplay dragged on and Danny squirmed uncomfortably a small pout fixed on his flushed face "Please...hurry," Instead he was dropped on the floor and felt the thing pull out whimpered at the lost feeling so empty he curled in on himself with a gasp feeling like he was so close but for it to stop. "Wait please...please..." he knew it was still there he crawled forward blindly forcing his limps to work once he grabbed his chair he hefted himself up and moved to his desk "P-please don't stop not now..." He pleaded and braced himself opening his legs wide open for whatever it was to see.

At first he thought it was going to leave him but gasped in surprise when he felt Vlads hands press against his hips and hold against him tightly, claws sunk in and Danny cried out when he saw red welts on his skin and the force plunged itself inside of him with little to no warning Danny chocked back a cry slapping his hand over his mouth to keep quiet.

Vlad moaned feeling how tight Danny was even though he was entierly fucked out he was so close his pace quickened and he knew Danny was close too by how his walls was spasming around his length Vlad rubbed against Dannys muscle goading him to cum.

His breath hitched as his hips rocked forward his cock throbbing and leaking with pre-cum he was so close Vlad flicked over Dannys nipples hearing the boy gasp in pleasure Vlad grunted feeling Dannys walls tighten he was so close "I-I'm going to-" Vlad pressed his claws against Dannys cock stroking in time with his thrusts he was so close...

Dannys breath quickened his words becoming less coherent Vlad felt his stomach coil he wrapped his arms around the boy tighter before plunging his cock inside deeper and realising.

"Ah hah...r-right there I'm going to-AH!" Danny grunted when his hips lurched and moaned in pleasure his whole body spasmed when he released his seed all over his counter top he shivered when he felt his hands slide over it and grimaced when Vlad kept thrusting into him even harder "No-no stop no not gyah!" he gasped in horror when he felt the thing stop but something else was being pumped inside of him.

He nearly fell over his knees unable to hold him until he felt something grab him around his waist and warried him to his bed Danny blinked in confusion until he settled unsure what to do now "Ow-" He winced when his stomach started to ache and feel whatever was inside him he felt something warm wrap around him and the odd thought of spooning came to mind "I'm sorry, I won't cum inside next time." a voice whispered in his ear before he felt it tense Vlad having forgotten he wasn't supposed to speak the halfings eyes widened "Vlad?"

And soon the warmth was gone almost ripped away from him and the windows clattered open Danny started after him and smiled "Stupid fruitloop." he couldn't let the older halfa get away with this he'd have to _return_ the favour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sloppy I know I'm just sick of seeing this in my folder and wanted the damn thing to just end so here you go motherfuckers.**


End file.
